


Adorable Phan Pyjamas.

by PanicintheTARDIS



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicintheTARDIS/pseuds/PanicintheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is laying on his bed, Super Mario pyjama top rucked up, displaying his midsection, and his matching pyjama bottoms around his creamy white thighs....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable Phan Pyjamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my first Phanfic! This doesn't actually contain any full-on Phan, just so you know...

Dan wakes up to the insistent nagging of his bladder telling him to _wake the hell up and go piss already_! and to the alarm clock on his beside-table displaying the time of 3:37 in the morning.

He turns on his lamp, filling the room with it's familiar amber glow, so as not to cripple himself by banging his shin again getting back into bed in the dark.

In the hallway, he notices Phil's bedroom door ajar, the combined light from inside spilling out and the lights of London coming through the window both helping to gently illuminate Dan's path to the bathroom.

He turns on the bathroom light to find mirror-Dan blinking back at him in a mole-ish fashion. His hair is sticking up at awkward angles, which means he'll have to straighten it again in the morning. _Sigh_. Once he finishes peeing, he turns the light back off, re-submerging himself in the darkness.

As he gets close to Phil's door again, his eyes adjusting to the light, he hears a surprising but tell-tale noise and freezes in place. His eyes widen. He can hear the rustling of sheets, heavy breathing and the sound of wet skin on skin.

Dan can't stop himself from tip-toeing closer, avoiding the creaky floorboard just outside Phil's door, until he can peek through the crack and into the room.

The view he gets is rather extraordinary.

Phil is laying on his bed, Super Mario pyjama top rucked up, displaying his midsection, and his matching pyjama bottoms around his creamy white thighs. One of his hands is clutching at the duvet, thrown to one side of the bed, and the other is on his cock, stroking up and down and occasionally thumbing over his slit, making the muscles in his belly twitch.

Dan is surprised when he hears him moan a breathy: "Oh, fuck." Phil doesn't swear often, only on special occasions. Masturbating is obviously one of those. He watches as Phil's hand moves on his length, twisting his wrist expertly every time he reaches the tip.

Phil is letting out a stream of little, breathy sighs and needy moans, then he rolls onto his side, facing Dan -but unable to see him lurking in the shadows- and slips his other hand into the back of his pyjama pants. Dan's jaw drops, and feels the heat pooling in his stomach turn to lava, his own Batman pyjamas tenting out at the front, where a damp patch starts to appear.

He observes as Phil fingers himself. He can see just when Phil hits the right spot, as his face goes slack with pleasure. Dan doesn't think much of it, but he's starting to get painfully hard, so he slips his hand down and gently squeezes his dick, so as not to come from just the sight of Phil in the most open state he'd ever seen.

It's not long until he can see Phil's arm shaking from the awkward angle at which he is stroking his cock. His eyes had closed at some point, but as his hips buck and he comes, they open wide and Dan feels like they're looking straight at him.

As Phil cleans himself up and pulls up his pyjamas, Dan still can't bring himself to go back to his room. Phil lies back on the bed, one arm extended to the light switch of his bedside lamp, and a little smile on his face.

Right before he flicks the switch, he murmurs a contented but still needy sigh of one word.

A word that makes Dan run as quietly as he can back to his room, and jump into bed.

A word that makes Dan shuck off his pyjama bottoms and jerk himself off with the memories of what had just happened still fresh in his mind.

A word said in such a way that he knows it will feature in his wet dreams for months to come:

" _Dan_..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this at some point :3


End file.
